Anger
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: Through a twisted fate, Naruto obtains the cursed seal instead of Sasuke. How will this affect Naruto and Sakura? And more importantly, how will everyone else react to Naruto's new danger? NaruSaku. Rated Teen.
1. A Twisted Fate

_**Right, I present to you all "Anger". This was a request that I'm working on with Goff22 who is quite a talented writer :) Please check him out. This chapter is rather short because we decided it would be classed as an introduction - anyway, please enjoy!**_

**_This chapter was written by me. Chapter 2 shall be written by Shawn_**

* * *

_It was that very day that it all began._

However, the sun was shining brightly and the morning air was crisp and fresh, nothing about it seemed foreboding in any way, shape or form. Coloured birds were chirping happily in the thick forest trees and small animals were quietly gathering up food on the mossy floor below. That is, until a blonde ninja stamped through their path.

"I don't see how Kakashi-sensei tricked us into taking this mission!" He complained. "'Full of adventure!' he said, 'Just the right mission for you guys!' - I can't believe he duped us like that!"

Sakura sighed and placed a hand on her team mate's broad shoulder. "Calm down, at least we're done with it now. All I want to do is get home and have a shower." From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sasuke nod in agreement.

Naruto turned to her and flashed one of his 'Ok Sakura-chan, I'll do whatever you say' smiles. She nodded and quickly took back her hand and turned away so that he didn't see the wave of crimson on her cheeks.

Their actual mission was to deliver some lumpy package to nearby village. It was a 'B' ranked mission which meant there could have been at least _some _danger involved. After all, what was more exciting than a mysterious package with unknown contents? Through their hard work of getting to their destination, the receiver ripped open the contents to reveal that there was nothing but _food_ inside. And of course, Team 7 were now on the warpath to kick Kakashi's ass for lying to them. He'd promised 'action' and 'adventure', all they got was walking, walking and more walking - not even a thankyou at the end of it.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, wanna go on a date when we get back to the village?" The blonde smirked and threw an arm over her shoulder, half expecting her to punch the lights of out him. But Sakura herself was feeling a little daring today.

"Sure," she smiled and walked out of his embrace. "But you're paying."

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

"Shut up!" The two were silenced by the Uchiha. Sasuke had stopped walking and his eyes were darting around their surroundings. He drew a kunai from his pouch and signalled for Sakura and Naruto to mask their chakra, to which they obeyed. Naruto could feel his heart pound excitingly in his chest. Yes, _this _was the kind of situation he wanted to be in, not to be some stupid goofy 'delivery boy'. He felt a cool smirk spread over his slightly pointed teeth, resisting the urge to shout out as loud as he could to draw the enemy faster.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and scanned around the greenery, it was too damn hard to see anything let alone another ninja. He inwardly growled and glanced backwards. Sakura regarded him with careful eyes as she gripped her weapon a little harder, her knuckles turning white from the strain.

_It was that day everything changed._

It happened all too quickly for Team 7 to comprehend. One second, the forest was quiet and mysterious. The thick leaves swayed gently in the morning breeze and caused long holed shadows to stretch out onto the ground. However the next second, their surroundings seemed to have gone and an almighty force somehow knocked them down.

_I can't breathe! _Sasuke's heart thumped painfully as he struggled to take in oxygen. _I think something just knocked all the wind out of me._

He cursed and shakily tried to get to his feet. The air pressure around suddenly felt as if it weighed a ton, it fell heavily on his chest and squeezed his lungs. A dull roar filled his ears like that of travelling through some kind of tunnel at high speed. He felt dizzy, shaky and disorientated. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

After all, one second is all it takes.

Naruto had been standing the whole time. He watched in horror as Sakura and Sasuke crumpled to the floor like paper and their battle to keep themselves conscious. The blonde gritted his teeth and spun around to search for the culprit that had pushed down his friends. the 'thing' had been way too fast for him to make out properly, but at least he knew what direction it went in. His legs began to run, his pace matching that of his heartbeat. It seemed as if half the forest was on the floor. Trees stuck out at odd angles as the bark and branches were scattered, the bushes were almost bald due to their leaves blowing around the area, he felt he was the only person alive in this desolate land.

"Come out coward!" His vocal cords felt the strain at the volume of his yell. And for a moment, nothing seemed to move. Not the branches, nor the bushes, nor the leaves.

_Nothing._

Then it came.

At first, it started as a low hiss sounding as if it emitted from some kind of huge animal. Then is escalated into a high pitched voice which soon became a high, cruel laugh. Naruto's eyes opened in suprise as a tall shadow began to emerge from the shadow of a nearby fallen tree. The shadow seemed to be taunting and challenging him with that eerie laugh. It rang through his ears and circulated around his mind, he felt dizzy and the need to throw up somewhere was beginning to take him. However, he wouldn't let himself look weak in front of this.. 'thing'.

"Demon boy." the shadow was suddenly bathed in sunlight. Naruto could see the long, glossy dark hair wave in the wind, he could see the pale sunken skin stretch into a smirk over inhuman teeth and the way that the figure's body moved in a sleak but sly manner. Naruto also knew exactly who this person was.

"_Orochimaru_." The name rolled off his tongue coated in pure venom. Under the sannin's gaze, he felt a surge of hatred pulse throughout his body

"Demon boy," the man repeated. "I see you've grown from the last time Kabuto saw you-.."

"Kabuto! I'll bet he's here with you - isn't he? After all, a master can't be without his _dog_." Naruto inwardly laughed darkly as Orochimaru's smile slipped a bit at the remark. He lazily flicked his long hair back and shook his head.

"No, but he is willing to meet you, _Naruto-kun_."

The blonde snapped and seized a kunai from his pouch, he shot forwards and prepared to strike for Orochimaru's exposed neck. The sannin was faster, he clasped the boy's wrist and flicked it painfully back so that the weapon would be dropped. The snake took his hand and thrust it into Naruto's stomach, making sure to lightly brush his seal, causing it to burn and the container to writhe pathetically in the man's hands. Naruto roared and placed his hands on the ground, throwing his legs into the air and spinning them, enabling his body to lift off the ground and transport itself behind the enemy's back, Naruto then smashed his elbow into Orochimaru's face as the sannin turned to face him. Orochimaru howled in pain and anger and the next second, he had the boy in an arm lock.

"Didn't your sensei ever tell you?" The sannin inched closer into Naruto's neck and purred. "You shouldn't anger snakes, Naruto-kun. You never know when they might, _bite back_." Saying these words, he bared his fangs and sunk them deep into the exposed flesh. He held on even tighter as Naruto yelled and tried to wriggle free with all his might, but trying to avoid his fate was pointless.

Naruto felt his strength gush out of him as Orochimaru stepped away and the boy sank to his knees. He placed a shaky hand onto his neck where he could clearly feel two small bites and small droplets of blood. His glanced up as his vision began to blur, he could still make out the tall man and in his mind's eye, he could imagine that _digusting vile _smirk on his face.

"Go free my little Kyuubi." The figure bid goodbye and disappeared into the shadows once again, his job done.

Naruto could feel the small beads of perspiration inch down his face, his body twitched of its own accord - he didn't have a clue what was going on, he didn't really care anyway, he thought he was going to die.

_Because from that day, nothing would be the same again._


	2. Urge For Power

**Shawn and I are back with thee second installment! Credit for this chappie goes to him for writing it :) Next chapter shall be written by me.**

The pain from the curse seal was unbearable as Naruto started to scream in pain from it, seconds later he collapsed, unconscious.

With their dizzines passing Sasuke and Sakura stood up. Spotting Naruto collapse they ran quickly over to him, checking to see if he was alright. Worry was etched on their faces.

Sasuke placed two fingers on Naruto's neck looking for any signs of life, tears were starting to build up in the girl's eyes as Sasuke checked for a pulse.

"Is he alright?" She asked through a painful sob. Seconds later he looked up, a thankful rare smile on his face. Joy washed over her as she became less tense realizing her teammate was alive.

"Sakura, the village is about a mile away. Can you watch over Naruto while I go get some help?" he asked. Before she could finish nodding her head he left.

More tears had begun to gather in her eyes as she looked at her teammate.

"You can't die yet Naruto, we still have a date. It's going to be fun, I'll pay for it as well. How does that sound?" She asked the unconscious form of her teammate.

As he jumped from tree to tree worry and concern adorned Sasuke's face. Knowing that Sakura was taking care of Naruto helped the worrying subside a little, but not by much.

Looking up he spotted the gates of Konoha, happy that he finally reached his destination. 'Now I have to find help.' The Uchiha thought, jumping to the ground floor.

Running into the village he spotted his sensei, Kakashi. "Kakashi, Naruto has been attacked by Orochimaru. We need your help!" Sasuke finished reaching his teacher.

Panic was replaced by anger when he heard one of his students had been attacked. "Where's Sakura?" He asked, his tone was business-like.

"She's taking care of Naruto - we need to get there quickly now. Lets go!" Sasuke shouted as he left the village and jumped back into the trees and navigating the way back to Naruto's location, Kakashi wasn't far behind.

Laying a hand on Naruto's forehead Sakura could feel the heat coming from it. Opening her medical kit, she grabbed a piece of old cloth, poured stream water over it and set it onto his forehead.

With her left hand she picked him up the by back and slid her right arm under his head holding him close. "If only I wasn't so weak, I could of helped Naruto more." She thought pathetically, more tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

****

With Naruto

He was sitting outside the Kyuubi's cage, watching in awe as the great demon fox's chakra took an evil black color. "Kyuubi, what happened to your red chakra? Why is it black now?" He asked in a mixture of awe and worry.

"When Orochimaru bit you, he gave you a cursed seal, kit. My chakra has now mixed with it. Your's will too, mix with it in due time." The fox answered, his voice now strangely deeper and scratchy.

A shocked expression appeared on Naruto's face, the black chakra scared him but at same time thrilled him.

The power it gave off was massive. "To think, it will become a part of my chakra as well." Naruto smirked, hardly able to wait for such a power.

****

With Sasuke

Sasuke and Kakashi arrived, Sakura filled them in on what happened as much as she could. Kakashi, being the strongest -carried Naruto on his back, Sakura and Sasuke were lookouts for any more trouble that could happen. Not as if the situation could get any worse anyway.

Arriving at the hospital, they checked Naruto into a bed and let him rest, knowing only he was the only one who could fight what was happening to his own body. For now, all their faith was rested on him.

****

End Of Chapter 2. I hope everybody likes it.


	3. A Long Night

**Alright, so now it's 2:40 AM and you could say I was in a writing sort of mood - funny when that happens, eh? - Anyway, we probably won't be able to update that much from now on, due to school and college, but rest assured, Shawn and I will do the best we can!**

**Also just want to say thankyou for all the lovely reviews so far :) Glad you guys are liking this so far - well we hope so anyway.. **

**Enjoy the chappie! Next chapter shall be written by Shawn :)**

* * *

That night was one of the worst nights Sakura had ever endured.

Insomia seemed to set in and kept her writhing, tossing and turning almost the whole night. She'd endured plenty of these nights before however, almost every single one of them worrying about her knuckle-headed team mate. Honestly! He was so damn _careless._

She leaned over groggily to the beside table and glared at the alarm clock that read: 4:16AM. Deciding she couldn't take this anymore, Sakura threw her bedsheets aside and climbed into some comfortable clothes. She quickly dabbed her face with cold water in the bathroom, went out to grab her door keys, and she was ready.

Sakura's home wasn't too far away from the hospital, where she was heading. The moon had disappeared into what would soon become sunrise and the stars were shining weakly against the lightening sky. Sakura shivered and drew her jacket closer to her body, mornings in Konoha were freezing!

"Oh, Sakura-san, what brings you here?" The night shift receptionist gave her a brief wave.

"Couldn't sleep," Sakura muttered. "Has there been any change in Naruto's condition?"

The receptionist smiled at Sakura's hopeful tone. "His breathing has stabilised and he's seemed to have stopped thrashing about. But other than that," she shook her head. "He still hasn't awakened."

Sakura tapped her finger distractedly on the reception counter. She thanked the woman and proceeded briskly up three flights of stairs to the 'Critcal Condition Unit' - a place where only the worst cases resided and most did not recover from. She refused to acknowledge this and slipped in through Naruto's hospital room door.

The boy lay silently - something almost unnatural for him! His face didn't seem to be as flushed from the fever and the sheets slowly rose and fell with every breath. She had to admit that he looked a _million _times better than when she saw him earlier.

"Idiot," she whispered and took a seat next to the bed. "How come you always seem to get yourself in these situations, eh?" She imagined Naruto sitting up in his bed now with his: _"Aww come on, Sakura-chan!" _She waited, but it didn't happen.

Silence once again filled the room. She wasn't quite sure what to do, to be brutally honest. Tsunade once said that sometimes, sleeping or comatose patients can hear the voices around them and may sometimes respond, a theory that Sakura didn't believe in.

"Sasuke-kun's quite worried about you too," she said suddenly. "He doesn't really show it - but you can tell he is! Isn't that strange Naruto? Sasuke-kun's more nicer now, but you both _still _insist on that stupid rivalry thing. You'll both end up finishing each other off one day!" Sakura immediately wished she hadn't said that, she shook it off and gently reached out her hand to stroke Naruto's soft hair.

"Please wake up, Naruto. Please be okay. I'm sure you've managed to scrap your way through worse things, right? So please take this time and get better soon." She pleaded, her eyes filling with moisture.

"Sakura-chan? You shouldn't be in here." The kunoichi looked to the door and found Shizune's disapproving eyes stare back.

"I-I wanted to see how.. How he was."

Shizune slipped her arms around Sakura's neck and watched her cry. When she was done, Shizune gently walked her from the room and back to her office. She sat Sakura done at her desk and set a glass of strangely coloured lquid in front of her.

"Drink," Shizune said kindly. "It will help you feel better." She sat down behind the table.

Sakura eyed the piles of documents and papers in front of her. Various heaps of them were situated throughout the room. Seeing Sakura's puzzled look, Shizune deicded to explain.

"Tsunade-sama had me doing her paperwork again. Currently, she's now in here office - drunk out of her mind on the bottles of sake that I didn't know she hid," the dark haired woman sighed. "But that's enough of my problems. How're you feeling?"

"Tired," Sakura answered truthfully. "And worried I guess. Everything happens to Naruto, _everything_." She gulped down her glass of liquid and shuddered as the bitter taste slid down her throat. Shizune smiled weakly and produced a green bottle from her desk draw.

"It's Shochu. Not even Tsunade-sama knows i have this." She cheekily winked and took a swig.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Shizune! Don't tell me you've turned into an alcoholic too? Next, you'll be finding stupid excuses to help write Jiraiya's books too.."

"Rubbish," the woman laughed. "I'd never even _touch _one of those damn things."

Sakura began laughing too until she remembered the exact reason why she wasn't asleep, like the rest of the village. She felt her mood plummet down again into a dark abyss and it must have shown clearly on her face, because Shizune had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hey, he'll pull through it. Don't even dare underestimate him!"

"I keep telling myself that. But that if he _doesn't _save himself this time? What if.. What if he gives up now?" All of a sudden, Sakura burst into heavy, gut wrenching sobs. Tears ran from her eyes like a neverending salty waterfall and embarrasingly, so did her nose. Shizune chose not to say anything, but gently cradled the broken girl in her sisterly-like arms. Through every cry, she could almost hear Sakura's heart breaking off piece by little piece. And it hurt to even listen. Shizune felt Sakura's body shudder as the sobs became wearier and soon they were silent.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I think you should go home now and get some rest. I'll call you if Naruto's condition changes."

The pink-haired kunoichi wiped her eyes with an arm and stared up at her friend. "I don't think I _can _sleep to be honest, but thanks anyway. God - I feel like such a baby for crying on you like that!"

Shizune brushed off her apology and stood up, stretching. "Nah," she said. "It makes a change from signing documents and ranking missions. I can almost see why Tsunade-sama dumps everything onto me!"

"Is this the reason you were up?"

"Yeah. But I also felt like visiting Naruto too," she confessed. "It seems like that annoying kid is _everyone's _strength."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "He really is. I just wish.. I just wish I had the chance to tell him that - y'know, before it was too late and all.."

"Well you can let him know as soon as he wakes up," Shizune beamed. "Now as your superior, _I order you to go home right now and sleep_!"

Sakura took the hint and bowed, carefully edging her way through the piled paperwork towards the door. She turned round and made a peace sign.

"A word of advice: I know you can get through all these papers Shizune! Still, rather you than me.." And with that, she turned and exited the office.

"Woah, hey! How does that help me!"

**-&-**

That night was one of the worst nights Sasuke had ever endured.

Well, to be technical it was morning now and he still hadn't had any means of rest. For the majority of the night, he had been pacing around his house like a hungry lion and snapping at the slightest noises.

Sasuke Uchiha was worried.. _out of his mind_.

'Oh, if only my fangirls could see me now..' He thought darkly, screams of _yaoi _and _omygosh hentai! _Whirling around his head like constant annoying flies. At least he was glad Sakura seemed to have fallen out of that stage. No longer did she follow him around like a puppy and kiss his ass to say the very least. The other girls of the village did not seem to get the message however, they bombarded his letter box with self-proclaiming messages of love, free with chocolates and flowers and balloons and whatever the hell else they could think of!

He growled and shook the irritating fangirls from his head and trained his mind on the current situation. Why the hell did Orochimaru do that? Why on earth did _naruto _of all people, obtain the curse seal? None of it made any sense.

"Maybe I should go visit the dobe," Sasuke wondered aloud. "Maybe he has some answers."

The boy gave up pacing and headed to his front door. He pulled it open to find a panda masked ANBU agent on the outer decking. The ANBU briefly bowed and began to talk in a brisk tone.

"Tsuande-sama requests your audience at a meeting beginning now." The ANBU bowed once again and disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. Sasuke stood blinking for a few seconds and sighed - he knew better than to make the hokage wait, so he decided it would be best to jog to the other end of the village.

The morning was bright, but the clouds above overcast the entire sky and gave it a grave and bleak look. Many people were at work and few out on the streets - it looked as if no one wanted to really venture out today and stayed home.

"Lucky bastards." Sasuke muttered.

He arrived at the hokage building quicker than he expected and hurried up the endless flights of stairs and hallways, to Tsunade's door. Giving it three rasps, he entered. Tsunade was sat at her desk, chin resting on her hands and staring hard at him. Sakura was also in the room with a pale face and bags identical to his. In the shadows, Kakashi stood and surveyed them, his exposed eye was crinkled partly from stress and anxiety. Sasuke could understand that Kakashi didn't want to loose anymore special people to him - escpecially one of his students.

"You took your time." Tsunade commented rudely.

"Give me a break - I live on the opposite side of Konoha!"

"Whatever," the woman brushed off his excuse. "Now back to the matter at hand, I suppose you all know why you're here?" No one dared to speak and merely nodded. "Alright," she continued. "I'll be frank in saying this; we do not know for sure if Naruto will survive or not."

It was like a sledgehammer hit them all. A gasp escaped from Sakura's mouth, Kakashi's eye closed in anguish and Sasuke found his fists clenching together.

"How can you say that so lightly!" He demanded. "Admit it - the dobe is important to you too!"

"True, he is. But in these situations, you have to put your feelings behind you-.."

"Screw that!" Sakura's voice was shrill. "We're all still human!"

"Sakura - we're _shinobi_ incase you haven't noticed," Tsunade's tone matched hers, the woman stood up and slammed her fists on the desk, causing everything to rattle. "So damn start acting like one!"

"_I don't care_, when it comes to Naruto, heck.. we're all worrying here! We have absolutely no idea what he's been going through, and here we are - treating him as if he's already dead!" Sakura's eyes began to shed tears once again. "I can't take this anymore Tsunade - tell us _something_! Tell us some answers!"

The room fell silent and the air was think with tension. Tsunade was breathing heavily and her eyes were raw - also looking as if she'd had no sleep. She sighed and gingerly tucked a few stray strands of blonde behind her ear, before settling herself back down in her chair and glaring at them.

"Answers," she said. "Can sometimes be dangerous. They put through a whole total different realisation. _Going through the motions_, as they say. Emotions take over - which isn't a good thing," she directed this to Sakura. "Of course I have answers - not entirely correct I'm sure, but they'll keep things in order for now."

"What are these answers?" Kakashi spoke up for the first time.

Tsunade swiveled in her chair and faced the window, glancing down to the few citizens in the streets below. "Ok I suppose i can't leave you hanging any longer. Here's what we think Orochimaru is planning..."


	4. A Snake Equals Cunning

**Annnnnnd we are back! :) I come to you 3AM Sunday morning and feeling hyper :) Also listening to Avenged Sevenfold if anyone's intrested too!**

**Anyway, this chappie written by the lovely Shawn :P Next will be authored by me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Arriving back at his hideout Orochimaru was greeted by Kabuto, a smirk was on his face as he pushed his glasses back up to his eyes with his right index finger. "I trust applying the curse mark to Uchiha Sasuke proved no problem?" The medical ninja asked. Orochimaru smiled wickedly as Kabuto finished his sentence, his lips revealing his pointed teeth.

"Actually it was Naruto-kun who received my unique gift." A curious look was in Kabuto's eyes after hearing this, "I thought you wanted the sharingan so that you could master all the jutsu in the world? Was that not your goal?" He asked.

"FOOL!" Orochimaru yelled out as he slapped Kabuto across the face for his ignorance. "Don't you understand that if I obtain the Kyuubi container I can destroy the leaf village once and for all!" He stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "It is a pity I cannot take over Naruto-kun's body thanks to the demon fox, but with my curse mark on his neck he will seek me for the power to control it in fear of hurting his friends." Orochimaru finished with an evil laugh, leaving Kabuto to nurse the lovely new bruise on his face.

**-&-**

_**Konoha**_

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting in anxious anticipation for Tsunade to continue her sentence. The air in the room was pratically suffocating and Naruto had to loudly keep clearing his throat. The hokage sighed deeply and nursed the wrinkles on her face with a manicured hand.

"I believe Orochimaru is planning on using the curse seal to increase Naruto's anger and make him use the Kyuubi more. When he unleashes the Kyuubi, his mind obviously becomes unstable causing him to not differ friend from foe - a massive problem. We have to seal this curse mark, immediately!" She slammed her hands on the mahogany table and shot up, sending the deskchair flying.

"Hokage-sama, the only person who could seal a curse mark like this would be Jirayia-sama, but since he is away collecting data on Orochimaru anyway, I'm afraid we can't do anything. I could seal it with a temporary seal but by the time Jirayia gets back, Naruto may have already unleashed the Kyuubi." Kakashi stated. Even behind his mask, they could sense his face was grim to match his tone.

"I already took this information into effect, which is why you three will keep Naruto from getting angry, sad, or over emotional. Show him that you care about him and that you value him as a teammate. Naruto has grown up hated and feared by everyone, you three can change this," Tsunade closed her eyes and waved them from the office. "Now go."

Closing the door, Sakura had only just realised the tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault! If I wasn't so weak, I could of protected Naruto more.. I never got to tell him; I did value him.. If he dies he'll still think I probably hate him." Sakura finished in deep sobs as the tears rolled down her face. Angry and far too used to her attitude, Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and started yelling.

"Then show him you _do_ care and value him!" He growled irritantly and stalked away after Kakashi - wishing to the gods that Sakura would stop being so damn.. _Dense_. Honestly, it was painful to look at and only confused people more. Sasuke only hoped she didn't come to _him _for any more advice.

_**Hours Later**_

As she lay on her bed, thoughts of Sasuke's words were swimming around her head like tadpoles. "Naruto cares for me and I treat him like dirt, some friend I am." She said unhappily.

A vivid memory suddenly filled her head. They had only just become genin and were on their first real none-of-this-baby-crap mission to the wave country.

Remembering the oath Naruto made on this mission, Sakura picked up a kunai from her dressing table, and stabbed her left hand with it, slightly wincing at the pain.

"With this wound; I swear to grow stronger and help protect my friends, I also will become kinder to Naruto as well and treat him as an equal." She swore, voice laced with emotion. The blood seeped slowly from the wound and onto her cream carpet. Swearing, she ran to the bathroom and returned; carrying one of her mother's best towels.

_Ah well_. She thought.

After cleaning the wound and applying a bandage; Sakura had gone to Tsunade's office. Shizune let Sakura in with a tight smile and left the hokage and the pink haired girl alone. Bowing in the respect that Naruto never had, she began to talk.

"Tsunade-sama, I wish to become your apprentice. I have realizied that I cannot do much for my teammates as I am now so I wish to gain strength and help them." She finished. Tsunade sat still for a second and nibbled at her fingers. She then got up and started to rifle through a grey filing cabinet before finding the file she was looking for and closing it with a clang.

"Haruno Sakura; it says here you have excellent chakra control. I think I know what to train you in." She smiled after skimming through the file.

"Thank You, Hokage-sama!" Sakura cried excitedly and resisted the urge to hug the blonde. Instead she shook her hand in thanks and bowed over and over again before leaving the hokage to go back to her drinking.

_**Weeks Later**_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were in Naruto's hospital room for the millionth time that week. Sakura had brought him a vase with roses in it along; with a get 'well soon card'. Kakashi's gift for Naruto were some free ramen vouchers for Ichiraku, and Sasuke didn't bring anything being the difficult and anti-social one he was. A heavy sigh escaping his mouth, Kakashi turned around to look at his students.

"All right, vistor's hours are almost over. We'll come back tomorrow and check on him again." He informed them. Sakura nodded and waited for Sasuke to exit the room with Kakashi, she then leaned down quickly and placed a quick peck on Naruto's head.

"An apology."

Sakura rejoined Sasuke and Kakashi halfway down the hall. They just began to walk again; when they heard a scream come back from the directioin of Naruto's room. Running as fast as they could, Sakura arrived first.

There he was. The grinning idiot. Smiling like he was the god of joy and pointing to a faint lipgloss mark on his head.

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Naruto you're awake!" She yelled out in joy as soon as she found her voice and grasped her teammate in a strong hug. "I missed you so much Naruto, we all missed you!" Sakura restrained herself from crying, she didn't want him worrying about her when he himself was in such a state.

Naruto was in shock, the girl he had a crush on for so long was hugging him. Better still, _she kissed him_. Sure he was only half awake, and it was only on his forehead - but still!

_Life can't get any better_. He was sure his whole face matched that of a lobster's now.

Kakashi patted Naruto fondly on the head like a father and wished him well before heading out and giving them some privacy.

"Welcome back Dobe. I was making a bet with myself to see if you were going to pull through." Sasuke said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Teme." Naruto chuckled. Team 7 was complete again.


	5. A Road To Strength

**Uwaaah, I'm very very sorry for such a long update - but I've been so busy with home and school life and I have two exams in three weeks! Anyway, sorry this chappie isn't very long. *Bows***

**This chapter is written by myself. Next shall be Shawn :)**

"Sakura, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

Said girl glanced up at her mother from across the kitchen table and smiled. "No thanks mum. Tsunade-sama starts training with me today. I don't want to be weighed down by food."

"If you don't eat, you'll be in a worse shape. After all -.."

"-.. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Sakura finished. "Thanks mum. You've told me millions of times."

The woman chuckled. "Then hurry up and eat."

Sakura nodded and quietly finished her toast, engaging in small talk with her mother between mouthfuls. This was really the only time of day when they'd get to properly talk. Ms. Haruno worked long hours at the research lab in the hospital while Sakura was either on missons or more ninja business, which made only seeing one another particually hard.

Sakura got up to quickly do the dishes, kiss her mother goodbye and bolt out of the front door.

The day was warm but the clouds were overcast up above. It looked like Sakura would be training in the rain very soon if she wasn't lucky. The girl inhaled the sweet cinnimony village air and proceeded quickly to the training grounds. She passed Naruto's apartment and resisted the very strong urge to run in and hug the boy to death in hope that he'd be strong again soon. She quickly dismissed the idea with a small smile and hurried on through the quiet streets.

The walk itself didn't take too long. She'd left extra early so that Tsunade wouldn't beat her there and yell at her for half the day about 'punctuality, is a ninja's best friend'. Yep, something else her mother liked to drill into her head.

"SAKURA!"

The kunoichi's head whipped around and she caught sight of a livid looking blonde woman. Sakura's heart dropped and she dragged herself unwillingly over to the hokage.

"Late!" The woman scolded. "A ninja must always be early and prepared for the worst."

"_Of course _they do." Sakura grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing. Um... So what kind of training are we doing today?"

"Oh," Tsuande's giant chest puffed out even more as she filled with smugness. "I'm going to punch and pound you into a strong young woman Sakura - literally. The problem is, do you have the patience and determination and strength to pass?"

"Yes!" Sakura replied immediately. "I want to learn and become to stronger in order to protect those I love." She blushed as she thought about how much her 'speech' had sounded like something Naruto would say. She looked away when Tsunade suggestingly raised an eyebrow at her. After what seemed like an agonizing hour, Tsuande smiled and clapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Right. I'm going to do my worst - think fast!"

Before Sakura could respond, Tsunade disappeared and suddenly, she was caught in a shower of falling rocks and clumps of earth.

"THINK FAST, SAKURA!" She heard Tsunade screech from somewhere. "THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THIS CAME FROM!"

And so Sakura endured possibly _every _kind of injury that morning. Ranging from splitting headaches to bruised legs, and then back to the headaches again until her head rang with protest. Deciding to break for lunch, Tsunade suggested they go and get something to drink. Sakura gazed in awe at her mentor, who hadn't even broken a _sweat_, training her.

"You're pretty quiet, I hope you aren't feeling tired yet," the older woman smiled and sipped her beverage. "Because they'll be plenty more after we've eaten and rested up!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I was just wondering if I could ever be as strong as you."

"Don't be silly. _Of course _you can, otherwise I'd have never taken you on as my apprentice."

Sakura nodded silently and gazed into her lemonade, watching the dark shapes beneath the liquid move as she swirled the cup. She sighed and picked up her chopsticks to continue eating the steaming bowl of ramen. All was silent except for the noises of slurping, until Tsunade stared at her with a coy smile.

"So Sakura, what do you think of Naruto, ne?"

The girl - caught by suprise - choked on a mouth full of noodles and looked horrifyingly at her teacher. "W-What?"

The blonde shrugged and rested her head on her hands. "It's just that you've been staring at him quite a bit recently, that's all."

"I-It's not what you think," Dammit, stop stuttering girl! She inwardly cursed. "He still might be a little hurt - I don't want him to put anymore strain on his body!"

"I see."

Sakura didn't like the sly glint in the woman's eyes. She quickly hoovered up the remainder of lunch and followed Tsunade back to the training field to be beaten and battered once again, a slight feeling of dread in her heart.


	6. Strange Feelings

**Hey guys - it's been a while, huh? Whelp - Shawn and I have been busy with our lives and have struggled to keep up and stuff, but I'm free for a couple of months now - so I can update lots more and stuffs (:**

**Anyway, this is Shawn's chapter. I'm very sorry you've all had to wait so long for it, but I only just had a chance to review it recently and upload it. (Bows)**

**Enjoy. The next chapter will be written by me and it'll be within the next week or so - promise!**

**-&-**

As the sun began to set on a truely physicall challenging and battering day, Sakura found her master waving goodbye to her bruised student. Sakura turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could away from the training grounds - secretly hoping Tsunade wouldn't leap out from the surrounding bushes and demand more training. Before she knew what she was doing, Sakura was heading down the main street towards the hospital. She hoped her stupid friend wasn't sleeping - she seriously needed some mindless conversation to take her mind off her injuries.

Approaching the smart swinging doors of the hospital, she gathered herself taking a deep breath and letting it out. Why was she even doing this? It was just .. Well, Naruto. Sakura mentally slapped herself and forced her sandled feet to go through the door. Could the innocent hug, between her and Naruto, be the cause of her now red cheeks? Oh god - what was happening?

"Sakura," she turned to see Ino waving. "Hey - what's up?"

"Nothing," Sakura found that she was struggling to keep her voice light. "H-How's Naruto?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know myself, I just came here to visit him," she held up a bunch of violet and white carnations from her flower shop. "Thought I'd bring these to.. y'know, cheer him up."

Sakura stared at the flowers with a slight hint of annoyance. She wanted them to wilt under her gaze and suffocate Ino.. - Wait. What was she thinking? Jealously? Over petals and stalks?

She forced a smile. "Me too. I've just been training with Tsunade - I didn't have time to bring anything." She indicated the bumps and scratches.

"I see." Ino smiled and said nothing more.

Sakura scowled as soon as Ino's back was turned and she seriously contemplated hitting the girl with a fist or two.. Ino was irritating her. And she didn't even know why - _that, _was the problem.

Had strange feelings begun to well within her weary heart? At first the feelings were light, she would spend more time with him but now they may have begun to gradually grow. Yesterday when she saw Sasuke in all his miserable glory, some little part of her _may _have thought that he wasn't as attractive as when she first saw him all those years back. Thinking this, scared her a little. Without her love for Sasuke, she didn't have much else. Did she?

Of course she hadn't confessed this little factor to anyone else, just yet - they'd probably either feel bad for her or their jaws will drop and they'll blabber to _the whole damn village._ Sakura thought that Tsunade seemed to know a little more than the girl herself. True, back in her day, the blonde woman was quite a vixen and liked men .. a lot. Sakura wondered if she should go and see her tomorrow for .. Advice.

"Helllllo? Sakura?"

Ino's voice jolted Sakura out of her thoughts and violently back into reality. She regarded the blonde with a steely eye, not at all bothering to keep the jealously from leaking out. Wow, this was complicated.

"Well, let's go see Naruto and wish him a speedy recovery, shall we? I bet he's .. Lonely." Ino smiled and turned on her heel to march up the stairs.

Sakura slouched after her, a feeling of dread in her already-battered heart.


	7. Naruto's Stupid Decision

**Wowza - two updates in two days. - Cool eh? Anyway, I should be packing right about now, as I'm supposed to go to my uncles house today as I'm staying there for a few days, before he, I and his partner go to France for a little Holiday. So I won't update again for about a week. Did i mention that I finished my GCSE's? College here I come! Best of luck to those still doing their exams - hope you all pass!  
**

**Please enjoy. Next chapter by Shawn, aka Gof22.**

**

* * *

**

"Narutttto!" Ino squealed and she leaped into the small hospital room. "How are ya feeling, blondie?"

Naruto clearly wasn't expecting this entrance, Sakura tried to suppress a smile as he released his clutch on the bed sheets and smiled shakily.

"F-Fine Ino. Did you guys come to visit me?" He looked happy.

"Duhh - Of course!" Ino rolled her eyes theatrically and glanced back to her pink-haired friend. "I think he's not right in the head Sakura."

Naruto pouted. "My head is _fine_, Ino."

Sakura studied him as he spoke. His already-wild hair was flattened and twisted so it hung loosely around his neck and cheekbones. His skin colour has lost some of its pigment, so he was now almost as pale as her. She glanced down to see that he had clenched his knuckles around what looked like a slip of crumpled paper. Ino had not noticed Naruto's sick state and she continued to babble on, even though no one was listening. Naruto's eyes raised and connected with Sakura's own. They stayed staring at each other for a while like that. Sakura wondered if Naruto was trying to communicate something to her - they couldn't talk with her blonde bombshell of a friend in the same room.

"Almost forgot," Ino pounced on the bed and tossed the flowers to Naruto. "For you."

"T-Thanks." Naruto thanked her and delicately put the flowers beside him.

The door swung open and the young adults glanced behind them to see Tsunade enter with a grim smile. Sakura didn't miss the special look she gave Naruto, before turning to Ino.

"Ino, I need you to come to my office and help me with some medical stuff." The hokage said.

Ino looked disgruntled. "Why can't Sakura do it? I'm visiting Naruto."

Tsunade's brow crumpled and she looked from the pink haired girl, back to Ino.

"Because," she prompted. "Sakura has been working tirelessly for me all day. Do you not think she needs a break?" And with that, she placed a firm hand on Ino's back and they swept out of the door and down the hall. All was quiet for a few moments in the small room. Sakura sat gingerly on the end of Naruto's bed and looked meaningfully at him.

"So what's going on?" She said quietly.

Naruto sighed and shifted himself under the sheets, he faced the girl. "I got this note earlier." He tossed the crumpled slip of paper he was clutching, over and she caught it in her fist. Inside, there was some writing.

_**Naruto -**_

_**Orochimaru is on the move and he seems as if he's residing somewhere near the Leaf Village. I don't think he's planning to attack. More the opposite really. ANBU are on full alert and are patrolling the town limits - they've been ordered not to go anywhere near Orochimaru, as he could activate your seal as a counter-attack. I'm letting you know this because you are no longer a child. You are a shinobi.**_

_**We'll protect you the best we can. Please co-operate with us and STAY PUT.**_

_**- Kakashi.**_

Naruto was watching her for a reaction.

Sakura sent the paper ball flying across the room until it collided with the wall and she glared at her friend.

"I know what you're thinking," she challenged. "You're going to do the complete opposite aren't you?"

"I have to," he sighed again. "I can't let anyone get hurt because of my carelessness."

"Are you MAD?" She shrieked. "Orochimaru is out to KILL YOU! And you _willingly want to _go out and put your life on the line? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing." Naruto muttered and threw the bed sheets aside. He was shirtless and only had a pair of sleek black trousers (pants - if you're American) on. He skulked around the room like a predator and finally leaned out of the window. Sakura would have blushed at his topless state - if she were not so angry herself. She threw herself off the bed and stood beside him.

"You'll die," she said carefully, trying to keep the irritation from her tone. "You fool - he'll kill you. Orochimaru has all the cards here, Naruto."

Naruto said nothing and increased his grip on the windowsill. Sakura could see his mind was already forming plans of which he could destroy the snake sannin - he was ignoring her.

"Please," she gasped and threw her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face into his skin, fighting back the angry tears. "Please Naruto. I beg you - don't do it. Stay here where you can be protected - we'll all fight for you Naruto. You know we will."

His body relaxed and he placed one hand on her waist and another one on her head. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I can't promise that."

"_Why? _Why can't you?!"

"Because," he gently prised her off of him and held her hand. "Orochimaru can _never_, have all of the cards."

And with that, he dropped her hands and smiled sadly, before leaping onto the windowsill and falling freely to the ground below. Sakura shoved her head out to see that Naruto had landed on the pavement, and was now running full speed. Sakura didn't even know where he was headed.

_I've got to go and tell someone._ Sakura had already kicked the door open and was skidding on the tiled floor. With every pounding slap of her sandal, Naruto was getting further away. _Oh god - Naruto. I can't let him get hurt._

She didn't care who she ran into now. Faceless blurs got into her way frequently, and she shoved them aside without any care. She could briefly hear them shouting obscenities at her - she didn't bother shouting anything back. Nothing mattered anymore - except for one thing.

There was a lift at the end of the hallway. She could see a crowd of people gathering themselves into it, chattering like nothing in the _world _was wrong. But didn't they know? Didn't they care that he best friend was going to end up dead?

She quickened her pace as the elevator door was preparing to close. She could feel her breath becoming a little short. How long had she even been running? She didn't even know. It seemed like forever ago.

Sakura slammed into the elevator and managed to knock almost everyone within the tiny confined space. They stared angrily at her and most even got out again. Whatever. It didn't even register with her that she was now alone.

She wished that she has taken the stairs instead. The stupid machine seemed to take _forever. _Every second ticked by like an hour. Every second Naruto was coming closer to his possible death.

She couldn't have that.

The metal doors swung open and she was off down the halls again. They wound and wound until she was feeling dizzy, hoping that she would not have to stop to throw up anyway - that would only waste time..

"TSUNADE!" She screamed the moment she saw the familiar office door come into view. A hand suddenly darted from the darkness and held Sakura tightly in place. She yelled and bit, and kicked and punched. Until her captor turned her round to face him.

"Sasuke," she gasped. "What. The. Hell."

"What are you shouting about?" He ignored her. "The Hokage is in a meeting with the village elders at the moment."

"Take me to her," Sakura grabbed him and shook him fiercely. "Take me, NOW."

He roughly grabbed her wrists and stared wearily at her. "What's going on?"

She sighed. They didn't have time for this! "Orochimaru is near the village. Naruto has gone to try and-.." She stopped - what _was _Naruto planning? "Well, I guess Naruto has either gone to try and confront him or to prevent everyone being hurt."

Sasuke's expression didn't change. "I expected that," he rolled his eyes. "He always _did _have a soft spot for being the hero.."

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed with such venom that he stopped talking. "We have to let someone know what's happened - before that idiot goes and gets himself killed. Help me Sasuke."

He nodded curtly. "Alright fine. But as I said, Tsunade's busy so we're either gonna have to find Shizune, Kakashi or someone else."

"Whatever," Sakura agreed. "Let's go."


End file.
